


Bibliophile

by dxndelixns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Big Bad Wolf Books, Books, Eventual Romance, M/M, Read, Reading, Romance, bus rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxndelixns/pseuds/dxndelixns
Summary: Prompt: Nagbabasa ng fanfic/ebook/manga/whatever si Jongin sa public place, at si Kyungsoo naman—ay nakikibasa. Di nila alam malapit na yung mukha nila sa isa't-isa. Pero uy cute siya—sa isip-isip ni Jongin—kaso may lalaking dumating at naputol ang moment nila ng cute na lalaki.





	Bibliophile

"Parang awa Mo na, kung sino Ka man na nasa 'Taas, baka naman pwedeng ngayon lang hindi traffic sa EDSA. Baka naman." Mataimtim at tahimik na dasal ni Jongin pagkalabas ng opisina. Lagi na lang kasing inaabot ng tatlong oras yung biyahe niya na dapat, kung saktuhan lang yung traffic, e isang oras lang. 'Di din naman niya kayang makipag-sapalaran sa MRT ("di ako ganun katapang, ano ba"), tsaka medyo malayo din sa bahay nila yung babaan, kesa sa bus na konting lakad lang andun na siya. Kahit ilang beses sabihin ng nanay niya na mas mabilis ang MRT, mas gusto pa rin niyang mabus.

P'ano ba naman kasi, may inaabangan si loko. At yung inaabangan niya, wala ngayon.

Lagi siyang may nakakasabay pagsakay sa Ayala. Nung mga unang linggo, 'di niya masyadong pinapansin na lagi silang nagkakasabay. Gitgitan na, ha, pero lagi silang nagkakataong magkatabi na nakatayo (o, pag swerte, nakaupo).

Yung unang beses na magkatabi silang nakaupo, nagkataon na si Jongin yung nasa may tabi ng bintana, yung isa, sa tabi niya lang. Dahil alam nang matrapik sa EDSA, nilabas agad ni Jongin yung cellphone. Kinabit agad ang earphones sa tenga, nagpatugtog ng mga kanta ni Lauv, at binuksan ang Adobe Reader. 'Di kasi katulad ng ibang lalaki na nagaadik sa Mobile Legends, si Jongin libro ang kinaaadikan. Awa ng Diyos napagsasabihan pa siya nung bata pa na "delikado sa mata ang nagbabasa ng walang ilaw" o kaya "wag masyadong magbababad sa pagbabasa" kaya di pa siya nagsasalamin. Kahit na computer lagi ang kaharap ngayon, 'di pa naman nananakit ang mata ni Jongin kaya sige lang siyang basa.

Kung ano-anong libro, basta nakuha yung interes niya, babasahin niya. Dahil naniniwala (read: bulag) pa rin siya sa pag-ibig, ang paborito niya pa ring genre ay romance o kaya coming-of-age novels o kaya both, mga pang young adult. Lalo na kapag Queer YA novels. Yung "Love, Simon"? Iniyakan niya yun (pero di siya aamin.) 'Pag tinanong tungkol sa mga authors, game siya. Di niya naman ganun kinakasuklaman si Nicholas Sparks. Si John Green? Pwede na. Mas gusto niya yung Paper Towns kesa Looking for Alaska ("Mas masakit yung alam mong andyan lang siya, iniwan ka at 'di pwedeng maging kayo kesa yung alam mong wala ka nang babalikan— kasi patay na.") 'Pag tinanong kung sinong mga paborito, ang unang-unang sagot agad ay (sa ngayon) isang three-way tie daw kay Rainbow Rowell, Adam Silvera at Becky Albertali. Favorite book? Patayin mo na lang daw siya kesa sumagot. Yun ang pinakaayaw niyang tanong sa lahat, sumusunod ang favorite movie.

Books over movies, pwera sa Harry Potter series na kelan niya lang natapos after so many years ("'Di pa rin niya kuha lahat, pero maganda siya on its own."). Salamat sa OceanofPDF.com (RIP), nadownload niya na yung mga paborito niyang libro— na problema kapag gusto niyang bumili, kasi naiisip niya, wag na lang, sayang, pwede namang idownload ("Alam kong masamang mamirata ng libro," sasabihin niya pag kinuwestyon, "pero saka na pag marami na akong pera. 'Pag napagawa ko na yung library— este, kwarto ko. Na may mini-library.")

Lagi siyang may baon sa cellphone na mga limang libro, 'di nawawala yung "Eleanor & Park" ni Rainbow Rowell. Kung may isang libro daw sya na hinding hindi pwedeng mawala sa mini-library niya, yun eh yung librong yun. Wala pa siyang physical copy kasi di pa siya makabili-bili. Tutal malapit naman na yung Big Bad Wolf tsaka MIBF, baka sakali.

Mahaba-haba ang biyahe, kaya inumpisahan na ni Jongin basahin ulit ang Eleanor & Park. Kahit na paulit-ulit niyang basahin ito, parang laging first time kiligin sa kwento ng dalawang bida.

Nilagay ni Jongin sa medyo mahina yung brightness ng cellphone niya at hinanap ang PDF file. Pagkabukas, nagsimula na siyang magbasa. Sa simula ulit, kasi kakatapos niya lang basahin yung libro nung isang linggo. Napansin niya na lang na medyo malapit nang mainvade ng katabi niya yung personal space niya nung mga bandang chapter three na (tapos nasa may Guadalupe pa lang sila, mga tatlumpung minuto mahigit na.) Pasimpleng tumingin sa labas si Jongin, pero yung totoo tinitignan niya yung katabi niyang nakatingin sa TV sa harap ng bus.

Maroon ang buhok nya, naka undercut gaya ng gupit ni Jongin. Medyo mas maputi siya, nakasalamin ng bilog. Dahil di naman nakaharap talaga sa kanya, di niya sigurado pero parang bilog na bilog yung mata ng katabi na hindi naman na din masama. Yung labi talaga yung unang una niyang binigyan ng pansin— mala rosas ang kulay, tapos pouty, yun bang labi na alam mong masarap halikan? Parang ganun. Napangiti na lang si Jongin sa naisip, medyo nahiya na rin at saka muling nagbasa. Hinayaan niya na lang yung sarili na mag-imagine, paano kung siya nga si Park tapos katabi niya na si Eleanor ng buhay niya? Ano kayang gagawin niya? Siguro matutulala na lang siya. Basta 'di siya makakapagsalita. Pinikit ni Jongin ang mata at umiling. 'Nako, isip niya, makapagbasa na nga lang ulit.

Nandun na siya sa parte na unang nagkatabi ni Eleanor at ni Park sa school bus na sinasakyan nila nung biglaang pumreno yung bus sabay busina ng malakas. Napangiwi si Jongin, tumingin uli sa labas pero iba ang napansin niya. Yung katabi niya kasi, imbes na tumingin sa harap, pasimpleng nakatingin sa cell phone niya. Tapos pumihit ng tingin sa kanya. Nagkatitigan sila ng sandali sa anino sa salamin, tapos narinig niya na lang yung mahinang "ehem, ehem". Napatingin si Jongin sa katabing ngayon e parang interesadong interesado sa kwento ni Boyet at Aubrey. Medyo natignan niya ito ng masama bago binalikan ang binabasa.

Ni sa hinagap, hindi naisip ni Jongin na pwedeng snatcher yung katabi niya. Mukha naman kasing disenteng tao, yung hindi pag-iisipan ng masama, pero hindi na rin kasi masabi sa ngayon yung mukhang mandurukot sa hindi. Matapos isipin ang pros at cons kung sakali mang madukutan siya ng cell phone sa gitna ng namumulang EDSA (nasa may Ortigas pa lang sila, magiisang oras na simula nung makasakay siya) ("Pros, wala naman talagang masyadong mawawala sa'kin, gusto ko na rin talagang bumili ng bagong cell phone, kaso wala pa 'kong pambili tsaka di ko pa nalilipat yung e-books ko"), nagbasa na lang ulit siya. 'Di niya pa rin maalis yung pakiramdam na may nakatitig sa kanya kaso 'di niya din naman alam kung saan nakatingin si kuyang maroon hair— kung sa cell phone niya o, sa 'di malamang kadahilanan, naisip ni Jongin na manyakis 'tong katabi niya at kay junior niya nakatingin. Mabilis na nawala yun sa isip niya dahil nung nag-adjust siya ng upo at pinatayo ang bag sa hita. Inangat niya din yung cellphone, sa ibabaw ng bag niya. Nag-iba din ng direksyon ng tingin yung katabi niya.

Medyo mabilis magbasa si Jongin, at kapag nagbabasa e parang wala namang ibang namamalayan sa paligid niya. Kaso kasi sa pagkakataong 'to, ang hirap magconcentrate, eh. Pasulyap sulyap siya sa katabi, nagtataka pa rin kasi nakatingin lang sa cell phone niya si kuya na para bang may hinihintay, parang—

Ay, tanga.

Halos tumawa ng malakas si Jongin nang maisip na hindi naman pala mandurukot si kuya, sadyang nakikibasa lang ng libro. Kung Facebook siguro yung nakabukas kay Jongin baka maiilang pa siya pero e-book naman, eh. Tsaka paborito nya pa kaya mas lalong walang kaso. The more na nakakabasa ng Eleanor & Park, the better the world can be, isip niya. Kaya dahan-dahan niyang inurong yung cell phone niya papalapit sa kanilang dalawa para mas kita nilang dalawa, inanggulo na medyo nasa gitna nila pero yung mabagal ang galaw para 'di naman mailang yung kasamang nagbabasa pa rin.

Tahimik lang silang dalawa, walang nagsasalita. Binabagalan rin ni Jongin yung pagbasa at pagscroll sa PDF, hindi yung parang speed reading palagi. Ninanamnam niya yung mga salita sa papel kasama na rin sa pagnanamnam sa kacute-an ng katabi niya kasi sa totoo lang, cute pala talaga si kuya maroon hair. Sumusulyap-sulyap si Jongin sa katabi na kukunot ang noo tapos biglang mapapangiti ng kaunti, sinusundan ng mata ang bawat salita na sinulat. Tanging maririnig lang e yung maingay at mabagal na pag-andar ng bus sa kahabaan ng EDSA. Pag naramdaman nang tapos magbasa ang katabi, isoscroll agad ni Jongin yung PDF. Ilang minuto din silang ganito. Palapit nang palapit yung mukha ng katabi ni Jongin sa kanya, gawa siguro nung salamin— baka hindi masyadong malinaw. Tinaasan pa ni Jongin ng konti yung brightness ng cell phone habang nakatingin sa iba ang katabi. Yung mga maliliit na ngiti o pagkunot ng noo, cute na cute si Jongin habang pinapanood ang katabi. Halos di na nga niya magawang basahin yung libro dahil sa kakatitig. Bigla nanamang nagbreak yung drayber ng bus, nagsimula nang magsalita ng malalakas yung mga matatandang babae na nakasakay ("Ay ano ba yan!" "Grabe naman iho, hinay-hinay naman sa brake!")

"A-ano, Kuya, anong title ng librong yan?" Tanong bigla ng katabi. Ang ganda ng boses, isip ni Jongin, ang sarap naman pakinggan magsalita neto.

Agad namang sumagot si Jongin, medyo excited na makipag-usap tungkol sa libro. Madalang na din kasi siyang makahanap ng kausap tungkol dito. "Eleanor and Park po," sagot niya, "gusto mo pasahan kita?"

Napangiti ang katabi. "Kung ayos lang, pababa na rin kasi ako. Santolan na eh." Sabay hugot ng cell phone sa bulsa.

Tumingin si Jongin sa daan. Oo nga no, kakalagpas lang nila ng Crame. So ibig sabihin...

"Cubao ka din ba?" Tanong ni Jongin habang binubuksan ang ShareIt. Si Kuya Maroon Hair naman, ready na. Mabilis lang na hinanap ni Jongin yung file, tapos send agad. Kasama ng dalawa pang libro. "'Nga pala, pinasahan din kita ng Fangirl tsaka Carry On. Baka lang naman magustuhan mo."

"Oo, Cubao din." Sagot ni Kuya Maroon Hair na, ayon sa pangalan niya sa ShareIt, ay si kyungdo. Tinignan ni Kuya Kyungdo yung pinasang libro, sabay ngiti. Napatingin na lang si Jongin sa labing parang puso. "Salamat? I guess?"

Ilang segundo din silang nagkangitian na naputol lang nang sumigaw yung kunduktor ng "Cubao! Yung mga bababa ng Cubao dyan oh!"

Agad na tumayo yung dalawa, natawa kasi halos sabay sila. Naunang naglakad si Kuya Kyungdo, at balak sanang tanungin ni Jongin kung kuya nga ba talaga siya nang biglang may isang matangkad na lalaking pumagitna sa kanilang dalawa. Gusto sanang unahan ni Jongin kaso ang sikip na sa bus, pababa na yung kalahati ng nakasakay kaya nagtiyaga siyang maghintay makababa kasi baka naman hintayin siya nung kasama. Ang sama ng tingin niya sa likod nung matangkad na mama, sabay lista ng tahimik sa mga bagay na nakikita niya na di kaaya-aya sa paningin niya ("Laki-laki ng tenga, parang si Dumbo, tas ang lapad lapad pa, di ko tuloy makita kung saan ako dadaan, laking harang naman oh"). Madami pang sumingit sa gitna nila ni Kyungdo na nakita niya pa ang pagbaba nito sa bus. Nagbuntong hininga na lang si Jongin kasi wala na, 'di niya na matatanong kung anong pangalan niya. Hanggang Kyungdo na lang.

Laking gulat niya nang makita si Kyungdo na naghihintay sa may McDo, nagaabang. Nang makita siya agad na kumaway ang kaninang katabi. Napangiti na lang si Jongin kasi ayos, matatanong ko na. Pagkababang pagkababa inunahan niya na yung matangkad na panira ng moment nila, saka pinuntahan si Kyungdo. Pabukas pa lang yung bibig ni Jongin, patanong pa lang, nang biglang may sumigaw, "Kyung!"

Sabay silang tumingin dun sa matangkad na lalaking kanina eh sinusumpa ni Jongin. Mas lalo niya pa itong sinumpa nang tabihan si Kyung at, sa hindi malamang kadahilanan na para bang hindi nakikita si Jongin, e nagsimulang makipagkumustahan. Ilang na ilang si Kyung, mas lalo naman si Jongin na unti-unting umatras. Kasabay ang maliit na kaway, iniwan niya na yung dalawang nagkukumustahan sa may McDo. Hayaan mo na, isip ni Jongin, at least maganda yung meet cute niyo. Bahala na kung magkita. Kung magkikita, magkikita. Kung hindi, hindi.

=====

"Kyungdo. Kyung. Do." mahinang sabi ni Jongin habang nagtataype sa Facebook. 'Di siya masyadong gumagamit ng social media, pang update lang sa mga nangyayari sa mundo. Pero di siya yung palapost, pala like, pala share. Ngayon niya lang nakita na importante din pala ang FB nung subukan niyang hanapin si Kuya Kyungdo. Maraming lumabas na tao na Kyungdo din ang pangalan, kaya sige siya scroll— wala pa rin, eh. E kung Do Kyung kaya? Baka sakaling meron. Pagkatype na pagkatype niya, unang unang lumbas sa yung mutual nila ng kasama sa trabaho na si Baekhyun. Pula ang buhok, nakasalamin, nakachekered ng pula, yung labi parang nakasmile na hindi. Siya na nga 'to, isip ni Jongin. Sabay pindot ng "Add Friend".

"Ah, shoot." sabi bigla ni Jongin matapos ang ilang segundo. 'Di ba parang ang creepy naman, nameet mo lang isang beses tas sesendan mo na ng friend request? Agad na bumalik si Jongin sa profile ni Kyungsoo at kinansel ang friend request, saka huminga ng malalim. Ayan, ayos na. At least alam niya na yung pangalan, Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.

Pero sandali, baka naman okay lang dun kay Kyungsoo, tutal pinasahan din naman niya ng libro eh. Hindi naman siguro masamang maging friends sila kahit sa FB lang, diba? Umiling-iling si Jongin, parang tinataboy yung mga 'di magagandang nasa isip niya, tapos pinindot ulit yung "Add Friend."

Baka naman isipin nung tao stalker talaga si Jongin, baka naman masamain pa yung simpleng paghingi niya na maging friends sila sa Facebook. Huwag na nga, isip ni Jongin, sabay cancel.

Mga ilang minuto ding pabalik-balik si Jongin, iaadd tapos icacancel tapos iaadd ulit. Icacancel na sana niya ulit yung friend request nang biglang may nagmessage sa kanya. Sa bagal ng internet sa Pilipinas nauna pang magload yung message kesa yung picture, pero natawa pa rin siya nang mabasa:

"So... anong final decision mo? Ifefriend mo ba ako o hindi?"

Hinayaan na lang ni Jongin yung friend request, saka nagsend ng screenshot sa kausap.

"Ayan na po, paki-accept naman para 'di ako masyadong mapahiya."

Natawa na lang si Jongin dahil nagreply agad si Kyungsoo ng:

"Accepted na po, hi new friend." Sabay send ng wave.

"So, kumusta naman ang pagbabasa?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kausap.

"Ayos naman." Tapos may ilang segundo na nagtatype lang si Kyungsoo, inaantay ni Jongin. "Kaso parang mas gusto ko ata na may kasabay magbasa. Inuuna ko muna yung Fangirl."

Kinilig naman ng slight si Jongin, ibig sabihin may next time na siguradong magkikita sila at magbabasa ng magkasama. "Sure!" Sagot ni Jongin. "Oo masaya yang Fangirl, magugustuhan mo talaga."

Nag-usap sila tungkol sa libro nang matagal-tagal din. Nalaman ni Jongin na ngayon lang nakapagbasa ng gawa ni Rainbow Rowell si Kyungsoo. Nalaman naman ni Kyungsoo na katatapos lang ni Jongin basahin yun buong Harry Potter series.

"Bakit ngayon mo lang natapos???" Tanong ni Kyungsoo, halatang hindi maintindihan kung bakit.

"Hindi ko kasi siya genre. Alam mo ganyan din naman yung reaksyon ko nung sinabi mong di ka pa nakakabasa ng Rainbow Rowell books kaya quits na tayo." Sagot naman ni Jongin.

"Pero HP yun..."

"Okay na, at least nabasa ko na. Anong house mo pala?"

"Naniniwala akong Slytherin ako through and through. Ikaw?"

"Nagpasort ako sa Pottermore, sabi Hufflepuff daw."

"Oh, nice, house ni Newt."

"Yun pa nga pala yung dapat kong panoorin, no..."

"JONGIN!! DI MO PA NAPAPANOOD YUN???"

Natawa si Jongin sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo at sinabi na hindi, nagbibiro lang siya. Nagusap pa sila tungkol sa libro at sa mga sari-sarili bago inantok si Jongin at nagpaalam nang matulog.

"See you bukas?" Tanong nito. Di niya naman kasi sigurado, pero kung pinagsasabay talaga sila then it must be a sign diba.

"Syempre naman." Sagot ng kausap. Di alam ni Jongin kung bakit pero biglang nabuhayan siya ng loob sa sinabing yun ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige, nakabookmark naman na kung saan tayo tumigil eh."

"Dapat lang, kasabay mo nga ako magbasa tapos uunahan mo ako diba. Ano yun."

"Goodnight, Kyungsoo."

"Goodnight, Jongin."

Pumikit na si Jongin at nakatulog nang may ngiti sa labi.

=====

"Parang awa Mo na, kung sino Ka man na nasa 'Taas, baka naman pwedeng ngayon lang hindi traffic sa EDSA. Baka naman."

Dalawang linggo na rin ang nakalipas simula nung magsimula silang mag-usap. Natapos na nila ang Eleanor & Park, sabay pa rin silang nakakasakay ng bus at lagi silang magkatabi, nakaupo man o nakatayo.

Ang pinagkaiba lang, lagi silang may kasama.

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung sadyang pinaglalaruan lang siya ng tadhana o kung sino man ang gumawa na pagtagpuin silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo, pero laging nandun yung matangkad na mama, kasakasama ni Kyungsoo paminsan, laging humaharang pag may itatanong sana si Jongin na importante (yung sana "May gagawin ka ba bukas?" o "Pwede ba tayong magdate?"). Hindi tuloy masabi ni Jongin nang personal (ayaw naman niya sa chat kasi para sa kanya, parang hindi siya seryoso pag sa chat. At seryoso siya na gusto niya na talaga si Kyungsoo.)

Sobrang natuwa siya nang marinig na nagustuhan ni Kyungsoo yung kwento ni Eleanor at Park. Marami silang magkaibang argumento ni Jongin, oo, pero they agree to disagree. Yung ganun bang pananaw sa pakikipag-usap sa isang tao. Hindi awkward yung usapan, una kasi masayang kausap si Kyungsoo. Lagi siyang may opinyon pero hindi siya vocal dito kaya si Jongin yung taga sabi na ayos lang, makikinig ako sa sasabihin mo. Si Jongin naman, kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo sasabihin niya yung kabaliktaran na argument. Kaya hindi awkward, kasi kahit sa kanilang dalawa lang, walang takot na baka may masabing mali.

Pangalawa, kaya hindi awkward yung usapan kasi laging nandun si Tatang Tangkad. Yun na yung binigay na pangalan ni Jongin dun sa laging kasama ni Kyungsoo kahit na may pangalan talaga siya, at ang pangalan niya ay Park Chanyeol. Hindi alam ni Jongin pero pag mapuputol na yung usapan, pag malapit na maging awkward, bigla na lang may "Kyungsoo! Uy, ikaw pala yan!" Tapos wala na. Mukha nanaman siyang third wheel sa magkaibigan na 'to. Lagi na lang nauputol, lagi na lang hindi matanong tanong ni Jongin si Kyungsoo kung pwede bang maaya siya sa labas. Lagi na lang silang naghihiwalay sa Cubao, kasi sa iba ang daan ni Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Hanggang huling kaway na lang si Jongin, tapos mamaya pa ulit sila maguusap pag nasa bahay na siya. Masyadong matagal. Maraming gustong sabihin si Jongin na 'di niya masabi ng maayos kasi laging may asungot na kapre.

Wala si Kyungsoo ngayon, naka leave dahil birthday ng nanay niya. Bago matulog gabi-gabi, tinatanong ni Jongin kung magkakasabay sila. Ang laging sagot ni Kyungsoo, bahala na. Pero lagi naman, ngayon lang talaga wala. Kaya ngayon lang din niya gusto na sana walang traffic sa EDSA.

Syempre ano ba naman ang EDSA nang hindi traffic diba? Kaya sa inaraw-araw na ginawa ng Diyos, ngayon pa, kung kelan medyo wala siya sa mood, ngayon pa nakipagusap si Tatang Tangkad— este si Chanyeol.

"H-hello!" Bati nito sa kanya. Agad na umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Jongin, parang relaks na relaks sa pwesto na dapat e kay Kyungsoo. "Ikaw yung laging kausap ni Kyungsoo diba? Lagi ka niyang nakwento sa'kin. Chanyeol." Sabi niya, sabay offer na makipagkamay. Medyo malamya itong tinaggap ni Jongin, sabay sabing "Jongin. Hello."

Sa isip isip niya, ikaw yung nag-iisang hadlang sa'min ni Kyungsoo parati tas gusto mo makipagkaibigan? Huh. Sige. Tignan natin.

Pero syempre dahil likas na mabait si Jongin, hinayaan niya na lang na nandun si Chanyeol. Nagsimula itong magkwento tungkol kay Kyungsoo, at bago pa man mamalayan ni Jongin eh tanong na siya ng tanong— anong hilig niya? Bakit pula ang buhok niya? Sino ka sa buhay niya?

Natawa lang si Chanyeol sa mga tanong ni Jongin. "Matagal na kaming magkaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Sa'kin ka din dapat magpasalamat bakit ganun ang kulay ng buhok niya, dinare ko kasi. Tsaka ngayon lang ata siya nakakilala ng taong magkasing hilig ng libro sa kanya, yung pareho kayo ng gusto talaga."

"T-talaga?" Manghang tanong ni Jongin.

"Oo, akala niya kasi dati siya na lang ang huling tao sa mundo na nagbabasa ng libro. 'Di naman pala." Natatawang sabi naman ni Chanyeol. "Dati inaasar ko pa siya, sabi ko 'baka pakasalan mo na yang mga libro mo, ah!' Tas nung dumating ka, napanatag na ako na 'di sya magiging mag-isa."

"Hala, masyado ka naman atang forward thinker." Nahiya si Jongin bigla sa sinabi ng kausap, parang ang laki tuloy ng pressure sa kanya.

"Ay, ay hindi! Hala sorry, hindi ganun. Gusto ko lang kasi na makita siyang masaya. Para kahit isa man lang sa'ming dalawa may lovelife." Malungkot na sabi bigla ni Chanyeol.

Alam ni Jongin na hindi naman talaga niya forte ang lovelife in general, pero una sa lahat baka naman matulungan niya 'tong kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Tsaka baka sakaling pag tinulungan niya, iwan na sila ni Kyungsoo. Nagkausap kasi sila ni Baekhyun nung isang araw, broken din ang kaibigan. Hmm. Pwede.

"Ano, Chanyeol," umpisa ni Jongin, "gusto mo, may ipapakilala ako sa 'yo? Pakilala ko sa 'yo bukas. Yun e kung okay lang naman."

Mukhang nabuhayan ng loob ang kaibigan ni Kyungsoo, tuwang tuwa sa narinig. Hanggang Cubao nagpapasalamat pa rin siya sa tsansang ibibigay ni Jongin sa kanya. Tinext na rin ni Jongin si Baekhyun, kasama ng isang litrato na kinuha nya mula sa Facebook ni Chanyeol. Pwede daw sabi ni Baekhyun, bukas. Nagdiwang si Jongin. Wala nang abala sa kanila ni Kyungsoo, nakatulong pa siya sa lovelife ng kaibigan. Ayos, two birds in one stone.

=====

Nagkita-kita si Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa Subway malapit sa sakayan ng bus sa Ayala. Nung una, syempre ilang pa si Baekhyun at Chanyeol, pero nung lumaon na grabe pala sila pag magkasamang dalawa. Inexpose na ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol ang lahat tungkol kay Kyungsoo at Jongin, tapos biglang mauuna na silang umuwi, iniwan ang dalawang lalaki na pulang-pula at halos di na magkatinginan sa hiya.

"P-pwedeng magtanong?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kasamang parang interesadong interesado sa kinakain. Si Jongin naman dahil di makatingin, tumango na lang.

"Totoo ba yung sinabi ni Baekhyun? Na, ano... Jongin tumingin ka nga sa'kin!" Biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo, natatawa kasi ayaw talagang tumingin ni Jongin kahit na anong mangyari.

"Yung alin ba?" Medyo iritang tanong ni Jongin.

"Na, ano, gusto mo akong makasama? Sa date? Na c*ckblock si Chanyeol?" Nakangiti pa rin si Kyungsoo kaya di na rin mapigilan ni Jongin na mapangiti kasi totoo naman, iniisip niya naman talagang sagabal si Chanyeol eh.

"Totoo yun." Amin niya. "Kasi lagi na lang, pag gusto kitang tanungin kung pwede kitang maidate, lagi siyang nandyan eh."

"Saan mo naman ako idedate?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo, saka lang napatingin si Jongin sa kanya ng matagal. Totoo ba 'to?

"Sa ano, sa Big Bad Wolf. Malapit na, eh. Baka pwede ka?"

"Dun lang ba?"

"Kahit saan naman basta kasama ka, date na yun eh."

"'Di ibig sabihin, date na rin 'to?"

Hindi na nakasagot si Jongin, tanging tawa na lang ni Kyungsoo ang nakapagbalik sa kanya sa kung saan mang langit siya itinapon ni Kyungsoo.

=====

Umaga ng February 22, nagising si Jongin ng maagang maaga. Syempre gusto niya ding mauna sa libro tsaka isa pa, date nila ni Kyungsoo. Kelangan 'di naman siya nakakahiya. Simula nung ayain ni Jongin si Kyungsoo may mini-countdown na nagaganap sa chat nila, na para bang talagang hindi na sila makapaghintay makabili ng libro. Pero yung totoo, hindi lang talaga sila makapaghintay na makapagdate. Ng matiwasay, nang walang sagabal.

Sabay silang bumyahe pa World Trade Center, at pumila. Dahil wala pa namang masyadong tao (masyado pang maaga tsaka nileave talaga nila ang 22, hindi February 14), mabilis silang nakapasok. Ang unang bumungad sa kanila?

Isang mesang punong puno ng Eleanor & Park, Fangirl, Carry On, History is All You Left Me, at mga librong napag-usapan na nilang dalawa, nabasa na magkasama, napagbonding-an. Kumuha si Kyungsoo ng isang kopya ng Eleanor & Park habang nakatalikod si Jongin, tago ito buong magdamag. Nag-ikot ikot sila, bumili ng ilan pang libro na nagustuhan nila, at nagcheck out na ng maglulunch time, babalik na lang pagkatapos ulit. Syempre kailangan buong araw sila doon.

Habang umoorder si Jongin, sinulatan ni Kyungsoo yung Eleanor & Park niya.

Habang nasa CR naman si Kyungsoo, sinulatan ni Jongin yung binili niyang Eleanor & Park.

"May surprise ako sa 'yo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo, nakangiti. Nilabas niya yung libro at binigay kay Jongin.

"Hala, ako din!" Sabi naman ni Jongin, inabot yung librong sinulatan kay Kyungsoo.

Sabay nilang binuksan, at sabay silang natawa. Nag-abot ang kamay nila, at unti-unting pinunan ni Jongin ang patlang sa gitna ng mga daliri ni Kyungsoo.

Sa oras na 'yun, nalaman nila.

Siya na nga.

=====

"Hi, my Park, my Baz, my Ben. Thank you."

"My Eleanor, my Simon, my Arthur. Salamat."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sinong pwedeng makadate sa BBW? HAHAHAHA jk Happy Valentines' Day!! Sana nagenjoy kayo sa sinulat ko~  
> Inspiration ko talaga yung scene sa Eleanor & Park ni Rainbow Rowell kaya natuwa ako nung nakita ko yung prompt, hehe.


End file.
